


The Bubble

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: A moment of hope, Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Elusive happiness, Escape, Poetry, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Summary: The appeal of something that shatters so easily, factually proven to not survive, with odds stacking against it, is still something worth chasing, if anything but for that moment of happiness you'd otherwise be without.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> The appeal of something that shatters so easily, factually proven to not survive, with odds stacking against it, is still something worth chasing, if anything but for that moment of happiness you'd otherwise be without.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 

  


Inside was wonder.  
Inside was amazement.  
A moment captured in serenity.  
Serenity gained by the stillness of perfection.  
Perfection obtained by the quiet.  
Quiet stowed in its safety.  
Safety creating peace.  
Peace to float the troubles away.

Weightlessness.

Freedom.

Joy.

Its worlds are fragile things.  
It's thin, breakable walls,  
struggling to fight against even the smallest puff of air;  
that which threatens its entire existence.  
But it fights nonetheless,  
if nothing but to bring about a moment of bliss.

But then came the rupture;  
the burst,  
so violent.

Remnants of what used to be,  
broken into faint drops of liquid  
that rain down to the ground.

Its presence, destroyed.  
Its survival, never guaranteed.

Left is a ghostly image,  
a memory ingrained  
in the mind of those who witnessed it carefully.

Awaken the reality,  
Brought to light, the tragedy,  
of yet another failed attempt to defy  
and leave the world behind.

  



End file.
